


Coming Together

by coldashes



Series: In Our Bedroom After The War [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Past Child Abuse, Pre-Slash, Working things out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:15:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21888004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldashes/pseuds/coldashes
Summary: They knew each other once, maybe they could relearn who the other is as well as who they themselves are now. And, somewhere along the way, maybe they could learn to work together.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: In Our Bedroom After The War [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1576684
Comments: 3
Kudos: 44





	Coming Together

They order food and a few drinks, eventually settling at a table far too small for them in the corner. Ren allows the Force to conceal them, letting them sit in peace.

For the first hour or so, they talk about the galaxy as a whole. Nice, safe topics like the founding of yet another Republic council that has Taidan's blood boiling.

Surprisingly, it's Taidan who first takes the step into their past.

"I was the mole," he admits. "Well... in a way, in actuality it was more of a coup. I gave them basic information, normally about where you were, so that girl could take you out, then I could handle Pryde and finally take over."

Ren pauses in his chewing, swallowing. "And you had supporters." It's not a question, of course Hux had had supporters.

"Of course I did and you knew it, that's why you didn't bring many officers from the Finalizer to the Steadfast. They were more loyal to me than anyone and anything else. You knew that, you're not that stupid. That's why you made me work alongside Pryde."

He looks away. "I needed the imperials on side."

Taidan snorts. "Did you know who he was?"

Ren doesn't look up. "He was an imperial officer, loyal to the nature of the Empire-"

"He was friends with my father and that bloody Maratelle... don't make me spell this out for you. Did you know who he was? Did you knew what he'd done?" The _to me_ isn't said but Ren hears it loud and clear.

He pauses, he doesn't want to comment at all. He had known Of course he had. "You were so... even after the Finalizer, you didn't flinch, you were _rabid_ ," he sighs, trying not to growl. That's not who he was anymore. "You didn't fear me... The only thing you feared was your past-"

Taidan sighs, a small sad sound. "So you brought it back. The only way you could think to break me..." He's silent for a while, Ren wants to say something, _anything_ , but the air between them is thick with a new, poisonous tension. "Do you have any idea what you did? Going to the Steadfast, seeing Pryde... Well it kriffing worked; you broke me. Congratulations. All I could think of was-" Taidan cuts himself off with a shake of his head, not looking at Ren, just stares down at his food wrapper.

They fall silent again, so many things stretch between them but neither of them have words for what needs to be said. Ren can only hope time will cover the rift between them. However, if Taidan got up and left, Ren wouldn't be surprised. The bar buzzes around where they sit in the corner with general chatter; life moving on, the galaxy turning. 

He wets his lips and dares to break the silence hanging between them. "I think part of me always knew it was you, the mole I mean. I knew there had to be more to it. than you turning on the Order, though.. I just didn't expect your reaction to Pryde would be that strong, I just wanted you to listen to me." He finally looks up and Taindan rolls his eyes.

"I don't know how you expected me to just roll over submit. That's never been who I am, I will never be that. But still, if you knew... Why did you keep me around for so long?"

"I needed you. You were the poster boy or the Order, the youngest General, child of the Empire, the Starkiller. The younger officers adored you more than the imperials hated you... I needed that."

Taidan flushes at that... poster boy of the Order, the Starkiller, what he'd always wanted to be and yet... it didn't matter now. "That's not who I am anymore. Just like you're not the Jedi Killer, the Supreme Leader. Yet you still go by Ren now, why keep that name?"

Ren shakes his head slightly. "I'm not Kylo anymore; it's a part of me and my past, I can never hide that; I did all those things but never again, that much I know... But I'm not Ben Solo; Ren was the the only name that bridged the gap, almost, it saw me as a child and as a monster. It's the only name that feels right now."

Taidan hums in agreement, staring at what remains of the toasted meal he'd had.

"So..." Ren picks at his own wrapper. "What happened to the officers who supported you? Who was it? Lemme guess; Mitaka, Thanisson, Opan, Unamo, Trach, some others who I couldn't afford not to have on the Steadfast."

He nods. "They were the core, yes. And they're still alive. I... I helped that trooper and Dameron escape, I figured they'd help the girl kill you and there would be another time to finish them. I asked them to shoot my arm so it looked as if I'd been attacked. They actually shot my leg and when I told Pryde.... he shot me, in the chest, on the bridge."

Ren can hear the cold, simmering anger in Taidan's words. It's like a deep ocean, frozen over, but beneath there are dark, moving shapes. Predators just waiting for the opportune moment. Even now, after everything, Taidan is a vicious piece of work. He had never truly broken, despite what he said. No one, not Brendol, not Brooks, not Pryde, not Snoke, and certainly not Kylo had ever changed him. 

"How did you survive, then?"

"I'd just freed resistance prisoners and asked one to shoot me. I was wearing armour beneath my uniform, don't be obtuse. Those loyal to me got me off the bridge; we loaded onto a transport and just left." he huffs, rolling his eyes. "I didn't trust that trooper and I trusted Pryde even less; if you think I'd let something like that kill me then you must have lost your mind in the past few years."

"Force's sake, it was just a question-"

"A _stupid_ question-"

"You never stopped being a haughty, stick up-the-ass dick, huh?"

"And you never stopped being a temperamental emotional time bomb."

Ren shakes his head. "Nice to see you haven't changed too much." A pause. "So where are the other officers?"

Taidan shrugs one shoulder. "Here and there, I have somewhat regular contact with most of them. Opan and Trach joined the Guavians, Mitaka and Unamo have become checkers for some big name Hutt, lots of money and drug dealing, it keeps them busy and on their toes. Thanisson is jumping between smuggler ships and beds, I think even Rodinon found him eventually."

"Oh, so nothing legal then?" Ren laughs.

"Regardless of how the war ended, I'd still rather die than work and live under Republic jurisdiction. Even now, I'm... well, I raid Republic transports."

"You're a pirate?" he grins.

"I am an acquirer of restricted substances that worlds are being deprived of," he says with a sniff.

"So, what? You steal food and tech and weapons and give them to under developed worlds so they can... fight back against the Republic should the time come?"

With a sigh, Taidan nods. "I always believed I was doing good, I still believe in the Order and her goals and I know I could have brought the galaxy to heel. But if the galaxy wants to fight me, I'll help others to fight back."

"You never lost your skills as an orator, I see."

"I don't get to use them much anymore," he smiles a little. "What are you doing now, anyway? I don't see you on any holos... the galaxy only remembers Kylo Ren, you're listed as dead."

Ren nods once. "That's the way I want it; Rey has brought balance and will rebuild things better than I ever could. It's... nice being dead, almost. I've been jumping between construction jobs, just going port to port where the work is."

Taidan shakes his head. "Look how we've fallen... Do you think we could've been something else? If we'd just... pfassking talked, just once."

He looks around, imagines them back on the Finalizer or Starkiller, the galaxy before them, each world loyal to them and only them. "I... I thought about it, you know, before we went to the Steadfast. I thought about what we could do but... we just didn't fit, too many rough edges,"

"I never considered it then," Taidan shrugs. "I do now, with the lovely gift of hindsight, but back then you were an obstacle. Then you added Pryde into the mix and I had two obstacles. No real change to my plans."

"And... and now?" he dares.

Taidan arches an eyebrow. "What do you mean 'and now'?"

"Well... I'm between jobs, I'm guessing you have decent connections for your runs... Do you think we could finally work together? No one to pit us against each other, no one to please or conquer. Not co-commanders, just two scummy ship runners."

Taidan is quiet for a moment, his brow creasing that brings all of the Hux back to his face. "I... Perhaps." He looks up, and holds out his hand. "A trial period, a run we do together... If it works out then maybe we can see where this goes."

Ren smiles, takes his hand. "Whatever you say... partner."

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second fic of three I'll be posting in this verse today, it's completely self indulgent but canon is dead to me so who cares.
> 
> twitter: [@ReluctantAwe](twitter.com/ReluctantAwe)  
> tumblr: [@reluctantly-awesome](reluctantly-awesome.tumblr.com)


End file.
